


Just A Kiss

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Kissing, New Year's Eve, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: All Claire wants is one perfect kiss for New Year's Eve. She gets a lot more.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Just A Kiss

“Just a bloody kiss at midnight. That is all I want.” 

“But Claire. What are you going to do? Just walk up a snoggle some unsuspecting bloke?” Her friend Gillian asks. 

“I will have a candidate picked out.” She replies as she brushes her hair out. She smooth’s out the red dress she wears and double checks her face in the mirror. “I will make sure he isn't attached. Don't worry.”

“Don't worry, she says. Doing something sae out of character. Sae very un Claire like.”

“That is the point Gillian. I want to start this new year off by leaving the same boring Claire behind.”

“Well, this will accomplish that. Sae, you will just grab him and kiss him?”

“That is the plan.”

“I won't be far away.”

The party is at a friend of Gillian's. That makes Claire's plan a bit safer then if it were at a pub but Gillian still worries. Her mate Claire is to respectable to be planning on kissing a strange man at midnight. 

She had been her best mate for five years now. They had meet working the A&E together. In all those years, she had never seen this side of her. A lass who was so bold. It was usually Gillian taken the lads home for a night and Claire nursing her hangovers. She wonders if tonight their roles would be reversed.

Claire scans the room as soon as they walk in. She looks at the men's hands, for rings and their sides, for wives or girlfriends. Gillian may have been right. It may be hard to find a single man in the right age group. She has no interest in being the May part in a May/December kiss or robbing the cradle. Nor was she going after anyone married. There are a few men her with rings minus spouses. Not her scene either. Well, she can always kiss Gillian, she thinks with a internal laugh. Then he walks in. 

It is late. 11:45. He is tall, well over 6 feet. She is glad she wore her heels. His hair is a startling red and curls in waves down his back. No ring and no lass. Perfect. He walks in, says hello to their hosts in a think Scottish burr that makes her knickers damp. 

She drifts closer to him and gets her own drink. He hadn't looked towards her but he is close enough for her to touch, to smell his cologne( very woodsy) and a whiff of whisky and something that just may be him. It is intoxicating. 

Five minutes. Four minutes. Three, two, one. She softly counted down with the others while maneuvering herself into a position to snog the gorgeous Scot beside her.

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

A shout and a deep breath from Claire. She stands on her tip toes and presses herself up to him. He gasps before her lips make contact. Thank Christ and all the Saints he got into it and wrapped his arms around her, lest she fall at the power behind those soft lips. He growls as he pulls her closer. She moans as she opens up to him. He is still kissing her as he moves them into a hall. Pressing her flush against the wall, he continues the assault that she had started on him, moving his firm, yet soft, lips and tongue, in and out and around, hers. He kisses her breathless, pressing his lower half against the soft cotton of her raising dress. 

She should stop him. Just a kiss was all she wanted. But, God help her, she has never been more turned on. “Please!” she finds herself begging this stranger.

“What do ye need lass?” he breathlessly asks.

“I just wanted a kiss. But..”

“Then a kiss ye shall have.” He leads them into the loo and shuts and locks the door. He lifts her up on the sink before pulling her heels off and placing her feet on his shoulders as he kneels before her. She knows what he is about and should feel shame but all she feels is raising excitement that has her shaking in anticipation. “What is your name lass?”

“Claire. Yours?”

“Jamie. Relax Claire. I've ye.” Oh does he! The feel of his tongue, running up her inner thigh has her wanting to come out of her skin. Her knickers are white lace and Jamie groans when he sees them. She groans and arches half way off the sink when he breathes over them. “Claire, ye smell incredible. God I am going to make ye cum sae hard.” He promises as he fully lowers his head. He licks across her already wet knickers and she makes a completely incoherent sound. He suckles her clit through the lace and she cries out,” Yes please!” He then pulls them out of the way and gets to work. 

Later, she wouldn’t be able to describe what he did to her. All she knows is he pulls out feelings she thought herself incapable of having. She had lovers but none that had ever pulled her that far over the edge. The pleasure was everywhere. It pulled his name, yes in every language she knew, and all the known names for God, out of her mouth. She pressed her feet so firmly on his shoulders that she almost summersaulted away from him in the midst of it. It was only his firm hands on her waist that keep her over his mouth. He didn’t stop when she came so spectacularly either. He paused before pulling her back over. Paused again and then did it a third time. By that time all she can manage is a squeak as a full body shiver runs through her.

“Is that what ye needed lass?” He asks as he carefully lowers her legs back down. He keeps a hold of her waist.

“It was more then I ever knew I needed. I just wanted a good New Year’s kiss.”

“Well, was my pleasure to provide that.”

“Yes. Do you want me to reciprocate?” They both look down at his straining cock, unhidden by his suit pants. 

“What I would really like lass is to take ye home and spread ye out, and f*ck ye senseless. But, ye wished for just a kiss.”

“I will go with you. Please.”

“My courageous lass. Ye dinna even ken me.”

“No. Not in the traditional way. But there is a deeper knowledge between us. Pleass.”

“That there is. James Alexander Fraser.”

“Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp. I need to tell my friend Gillian I am leaving. Then.”

“Aye then.” He helps her down before kissing her again. The taste of herself on his lips had her wanting to take him there. “Let's find Gillian.” He sooths her dress down and follows her out. Gillian's eyes get big when she sees her mate.

“Christ Claire, what? “ her eyes are blown wide, her face is flushed, and she is having trouble walking.

“I got my kiss.”

“And then some.”

“Yes. I will call you in the morning.” She watches her leave with a tall red headed man.

“You go girl.” She calls out.


End file.
